deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Naruto Uzumaki vs Tsunayoshi Sawada
This is R0Battles’ Death Battle do not steal Description The leaf’s orange hokage vs the 10th Vongola boss! Will Naruto be able to defeat Tsuna, or will he get burned to ashes from Tsuna’s dying will? Interlude Wiz: Both were looked down on by others and neglected, but thanks to one individual in each of their lives, are respected, strong, and badass! Boomstick: Naruto Uzumaki, the nine tails jinchuriki, and Tsunayoshi Sawada, the 10th Vongola boss! Wiz; I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who wins, in a death battle! Naruto Uzumaki Naruto Theme Boomstick: Many years ago, a nine tailed fox suddenly appeared, destroying all in it’s path. Wiz: But that fox spirit was sealed inside of a baby, named Naruto Uzumaki, who would eventually become one of the strongest shinobi in existence! Boomstick: Naruto starts out like a little brat, and pulls stupid pranks, like painting on the hokage’s stone faces. Wiz: But, after failing the graduation exam, Mizuki tricks Naruto into stealing the Scroll of Seals for his own selfish reasons! Boomstick: However, right before he sees Mizuki about to kill Iruka, Naruto defeats Mizuki using the Shadow Clone Jutsu, which he learned from the Scroll of seals, and becomes a ninja! Wiz: Speaking of Jutsu, Naruto’s learned quite a bit of justu, and some transformations over the years! * Sexy Jutsu ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) * Shadow Clone Jutsu * Substitution Jutsu * Summoning Jutsu * Rasengan * Wind Release: Rasengan * Wind Release: Rasenshuriken * Magnet Release * Lava Release * Boil Release * Earth Release * Bijuu Bomb * Bijuu Bomb Rasenshuriken * Sage Mode * Kurama Chakra Mode * Kurama Chakra Mode 2 * Kurama Chakra Mode 2 + Sage Mode * Bijuu Mode * Six Paths Sage Mode * Six Paths Sage Mode + KCM2 * Ashura Mode Boomstick: Damn! Naruto has a lot of techniques! Wiz: No kidding, and in Sage mode, Naruto’s senses are unrivaled! Boomstick: Well damn! Naruto really is something else! Wiz: And not to mention, in Bijuu Mode, Naruto and Kurama were able to make a tailed beast bomb, at equal strenght to 5 other mountain busting tailed beast bombs! Boomstick: And THAT was with only HALF of Kurama! Imagine Naruto now, with both halves of Kurama! Spin And Burst Wiz: Believe it or not, we still haven’t gotten to Naruto’s full strenght! Boomstick: That’s right! Naruto still has his Sage of six paths mode! You see those black rods? Well those are the Truth Seeker Orbs! Wiz: These Orbs utilizes Both Yin and Yang release, can take forms of shields that can negotiate any energy, and if you touch one, let’s just say it’s game over for you. Boomstick: Now, for naruto’s speed, Naruto is at least faster than light, being able to dodge the 4th Raikage’s attack, and dodging Madara’s light Fang! Wiz: Naruto does have weaknesses though, like how he can act before he thinks. Boomstick: But Naruto is still extremely badass! “I never go back on my word, because that’s my ninja way!” Tsunayoshi Sawada Tsuna Theme Wiz: Tsunayoshi Sawada, a 14 year old who was known as No Good (dame) Tsuna, was mocked and bullied. Boomstick: But all of that changed when he met Reborn, a baby... infant... Hitman. The hell?! Wiz: To be precise, an arcobaleno. Anyways, Tsuna was destined to be the 10th Vongola Mafia Boss. But, he didn’t want to be, plus some random infant that he never met before told him. Boomstick: Well damn! A Mafia boss! Are we really still talking about the same loser kid? Wiz: Yes, but before he could become the Vongola 10th, he’d have to gather his guarains! Boomstick: Of course, that same loser kid wouldn’t be able to gather his guardians without some special power! Wiz: Which brings in dying will flames! When going into Hyper Dying Will Mode, Tsuna is able to use tons of abilities! * X Burner * XX Burner * Condensed X Burner * X Stream * Hyper X Stream * Big Bang Axle * Burning Axle * X Cannon * Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition * Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised * Minus State * Vongola Sky Lion * Modo Attaco * Modo Difesa * Vongola Intuition Boomstick: In the Hyper Dying Will mode, Tsuna is able to fight against many strong opponents! Like Mukuro, XanXus, Byakuran, Enma, and Jager! Wiz: Let’s not forget, that earlier in the series, Tsuna was able to stop Lancia’s Iron ball, which hits hard enough to smash stone, and the gales are strong enough to lift people from the ground! Boomstick: Also, Tsuna can manipulate gravity, as strong as the sun! THE SUN! Still think he’s no good? Wiz: But let’s not only look at Tsuna’s strenght, Tsuna’s speed is almost immeasurable, being able to dodge attacks from a teleporting enemy, and being able to out-run a black hole! X Burner Theme Boomstick: And you know what’s even crazier, this isn’t even Tsuna’s max power! Like damn! Wiz: Yes he does have one more form after this, which is called the ultimate dying will mode! Boomstick: The Ultimate dying will mode is required when Tsuna is hit by a Dying Will Bullet, when he’s in Hyper Dying Will Mode! Wiz: This form of Tsuna’s is even stronger than his Hyper Dying Will Mode! Being able to defeat Bermuda when the Hyper Dying Will Mode couldn’t! Boomstick: And in this form, the Vongola intuition goes even further beyond! Wiz: With Ultimate Vongola Intuition, Tsuna is able to dodge short warps, and strike his opponents at the exact right time! Boomstick: Even though Tsuna May Be really strong, he still has quite a bit weaknesses, like he has to use two pills to get into Hyper Dying Will Mode, and with the pills, he needs a bullet to get into Ultimate Dying Will Mode! Wiz: But Tsuna’s still a force to be reckoned with, and not to be underestimated! “I don’t need... this kind of power! If you want me to inherit such mistakes... Then I... I WILL DESTROY THE VONGOLA!” Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It is time, for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Tsuna would be wandering around a forest, when he spots Naruto meditating in a waterfall. A few minutes later, Naruto would get up and spot Tsuna. Naruto: Hm? Who is that? Tsuna: *sighs* Dang it... Mukuro’s always messing things up... Naruto: Mukuro? Wait, he was once on a wanted poster in the leaf village... so is this guy alligned with him?! Naruto would jump up, and rush towards Tsuna. Tsuna: Hm? Naruto would throw a punch at Tsuna, but Tsuna would dodge it. Tsuna: Hey! What’s the big idea?! Naruto: I heard you talk about Mukuro, who’s been wanted for a long time! Tsuna: *sighs* I guess I have no choice then... Tsuna would put two pills into his mouth. Tsuna: Let’s go! FIGHT! Battle Naruto quickly dashes at Tsuna, and would try to punch his face, but Tsuna would grab his arm. Tsuna: Take this! Tsuna would punch Naruto’s face, slamming him into a nearby tree. Seconds later, Naruto would get up, and put his fingers in a t shape. Naruto: Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu! Suddenly, hundreds of Narutos would appear before Tsuna, as the real Naruto sat down, and started to meditate. Tsuna would attack the clones, one after another, but eventually, the shadow clones would start to inflict damage onto Tsuna. Tsuna: Tch... X Stream! Suddenly, a huge fire tornado would appear among the shadow clones, depleting them fast! However, by the time Tsuna had defeated all he shadow clones, Naruto had already entered Sage Mode! Naruto: Alright, let’s do this-ttebayo! The two would rush at each other, and their fists would collide. Tsuna: I gotta say, you’re not bad. Naruto: Same with you! Naruto would grab both of Tsuna’s arms, and kick his chin. Tsuna would fall to the ground. Naruto: Shadow Clone Jutsu! Two shadow Clones would appear, and form a rasengan in each of Naruto’s arms. Naruto would run towards Tsuna, but Tsuna noticed this, so he started to charge up an X Burner. Naruto/Tsuna: TAKE THIS!!! Both of their attacks would collide, and there would be a huge explosion. When the dust started to clear, it would be shown that Naruto and Tsuna would both be lying on the ground, exhausted. Naruto: *huff... huff...* He’s good, but... Naruto would slowly start to get up, as his body started to turn yellow, and his jacket opened up. Naruto: I still have a lot more left to offer! Tsuna would be struggling to get up, but he knew if he didn’t, he was sure to die. Yellow-ish-orange arms would come up from naruto’s back, as he started to form a mini Bijuu Ball. Naruto: Take this! Super Mini Tailed Beast Ball! Once Tsuna heard these words, he started to charge up Zero Point Breakthrough Revised, in hope that it would absorb Naruto’s attack. Tsuna: Zero Point Breakthrough Revised! Fortunately for Tsuna, it worked, Naruto however, wasn’t so lucky. Naruto: Almost had him! Tsuna: It’ll take more than that to defeat me! Naruto: Tch.. Tsuna would put his hands in the same position as he did when he absorbed the Tailed Beast Ball. Naruto: Alright, he’s using the same trick, huh? Naruto would rush in. X-Burner Theme Kurama: Naruto, Wait! Naruto: Yeah, Yeah, I know! We’ve already seen this attack Kurama! Kurama: No, the energy he’s giving off, it feels... different. Naruto would ignore Kurama, and rush at Tsuna. Tsuna would smirk a little, Naruto has just fallen into his trap. Naruto would clench his Fist. Naruto: Take this! Tsuna: Zero Point Breakthrough, First Edition! All of Naruto would get Frozen, except his head. Kurama: You idiot! I told you something was different! Tsuna: Now then, it’s time to finish this! Tsuna would start to charge up an extremely powerful attack, alike the X Burner, but stronger. Naruto and Kurama would both be alarmed by the mere presence of this attack. Kurama: Naruto, listen, I have a plan. Naruto: What is it, hurry and tell me! Tsuna: XX BURNER!!! As Tsuna fried the XX Burner, Kurama just finished telling Naruto his plan. Naruto: Alright, let’s go, Kurama! When the XX Burner made contact with Naruto, there was a huge explosion. Tsuna had thought he’d won, but when the dust cleared, he saw Naruto standing fine, in his Sage of six paths mode! Gekiha Tsuna: Wh..what?! Impossible! Naruto: What’s wrong? Come at me! Tsuna would start to take steps back, and fell down. Reborn: This is bad, I gotta do something. Reborn would put a Dying Will Bullet in his Gun/Leon, and shoot it at Tsuna. Tsuna, getting hit by the Dying Will Bullet, would fall down, and get back up, in his Ultimate Dying Will Mode. Tsuna: REEEBOOOOORN!!!!! I WILL DEFEAT YOU WITH MY DYING WILL! Naruto: Doesn’t matter! No amounts of power ups will let you defeat me! Ready, Kurama? Kurama: Yeah, Let’s go, Naruto! Naruto would go into his Ashura Mode (the one he used against Sasuke in the final battle), and charge two Bijuu Bomb RasenShuriken. Despite all this, Tsuna would still rush at Naruto, in the slim chance of him winning. Naruto: TAKE THIS!! He would throw the Bijuu Bomb Rasenshuriken at Tsuna, which would break apart every cell in his body, resulting in Tsuna’s death. Naruto: *sighs* I wish we could’ve met some other way... K.O. Results Boomstick: Holy Crap! That last part was brutal! Wiz: Indeed it was, now, let’s see why Naruto defeated Tsuna. Boomstick: Sure Tsuna IS faster than Naruto, but besides that, that’s really the only thing that Tsuna’s better than Naruto at. Wiz: In strenght, durability, experience, intelligence, power ups, and attacks, Naruto STOMPS Tsuna in all of those categories. Boomstick: Dont believe us? Well, Naruto has shown to be able to fight beings like, Kaguya, Madara, Toreni, And Momoshiki, who are all at LEAST moon busters. Wiz: Not to mention, early in the series, before he even learned the rasengan, Naruto was able to take out a Tailed Beast! Boomstick: Looks like Tsuna won’t be “Reborn” for some time! Wiz: The winner is Naruto Uzumaki. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Artist Category:"Shonen Jump" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Underdog Themed Death Battles Category:R0Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018